


sharing a steaming hot shower

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave fucks John's hole raw in the shower.





	sharing a steaming hot shower

John lifted up his leg, right next to the bottles resting in the shower. 

Dave kept driving his hips into John's hole, forcing him to take his whole length.

Dave pounded his balls against John's ass.

Dave gripped his hands tight around John's waist.

John continued to moan as Dave fucked his hole like they were animals.

John's hair was drenched as the steaming hot water dripped down onto his already blistering hot skin.

John's ass was taking one fucking hell of a pounding.

John moaned like he was in pain, aching for release, begging to cum.

Dave continued to beat John's ass with his cock and his hips.

Dave could feel John's ass tighten around his dick.

John could feel Dave's cock twitch inside of his ass.

Dave shot his entire load into John's stretched out hole. 

Dave yelled as John continued to moan.

John was screaming high pitched whines against the tile wall. 

John's cum was violently forced out of him. It hit the sides of the wall, his white spunk began running down the blue tile along with the hot water.

"Dave..." John panted. "I want to ride you next." 

Dave continued to hold John around his waist, slowly sliding his shaft out of John's worn out hole.

"fuck..." Dave admired John's battered, gaping hole dripping with Dave's load. "If you can walk after that shit."

"oh ho ho, think you can fuck me that hard?" John snickers, smirking at the very idea that Dave's cock alone could ever wear him out. "We'd need about two-three more guys in here for me to get a little tired."

Dave smacked John across his redhot ass, "I think I just demolished your hole. Good luck finding another guy that can fuck you like that." 

"God, if only we could clone you." John grumbled. 

Dave kept staring at John's ass._ "Uh... John?" _

John gasped. "Ti-Ti-TIME CLONES!"

"Yeah, man. Tata time clones." Dave mocked him.

"Fuck, can it wait till my hole bounces back?" John asks.

"Whatever happened to we need two-three more guys for me to get tired Dave?" Dave mocked his boyfriend.

"Whatever happened to my tight hole?" John snarks back at Dave.

"Demolished it." Dave proudly answered.

"Yeah! So! Give it a minute, I fuck you in the meantime!" John gestured with his hand that Dave should turn around.

"I can work with that." Dave shrugged and turned around, he bent over and presented his hole to his boyfriend.

John rubbed his hands together in excitement, "I can demolish this!"

John brightly smiled as Dave rolled his eyes and lightly smirked.

Dave always had to have the last word, "go right on ahead."


End file.
